La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black
by V. Magic
Summary: Tu croyais que tu étais au-dessus Sirius. Tu te croyais tellement au-dessus de tout ça. Tellement supérieur. Mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu es un Black. Tu es exactement comme nous. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle.


_[La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black]_

OS

Date de publication : 1er octobre 2017

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, place à un petit OS sur ma famille préférée, les Black, et sur Bellatrix en particulier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis ton enfance, tu as toujours affiché cet air purement arrogant, si propre à notre famille. Tu exigeais, exigeais et exigeais encore. On ne te refusait rien. Tu étais Sirius, l'enfant roi. Le premier garçon de la lignée Black de cette génération. Celui qui hériterait de tout. Si tu savais comme je t'ai haï Sirius. Et comme je te hais encore. Je t'ai détesté si fort d'être un garçon alors que j'étais coincée dans mon rôle de jeune fille de la haute société. Je voulais me battre. Je voulais devenir duelliste. Je voulais la reconnaissance. Je voulais la gloire. Je voulais choisir mon avenir. On m'a répondu que ce n'était pas convenable. Pas convenable, tu entends ça ? Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était pouvoir faire comme toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que moi, mon rôle, c'est de me tenir droite, d'être polie et aimable, de porter gracieusement les robes que ma mère me faisait enfiler de force. De voir mes parents m'arranger un mariage dès ma majorité. De me laisser faire un enfant pour donner un héritier à l'homme qui m'aura épousée. Mais ça… Ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais jamais jamais…

J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé. Avec réticence, certes, mais je l'ai fait. Juste pour espérer avoir un regard bienveillant de la part de mon père. Je sens ce genre de choses. Il a toujours été déçu. Tellement déçu. Il a été le premier à avoir un enfant. Il aurait rêvé que je sois un garçon. J'ai essayé. Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de faire changer ce regard atroce qu'il posait sur moi. Si j'avais été un garçon, il aurait eu la reconnaissance. Il aurait été l'heureux père du non moins heureux héritier des Black. Mais pourquoi il m'en voulait, hein ? Parce que j'étais une fille ? Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire moi ? Il y a des jours où j'aurais préféré ne jamais exister. Parce qu'au sein de ma propre famille, j'étais toujours dans ton ombre. Quoi que je fasse.

Et puis, je suis entrée à Poudlard. Un endroit où je pourrais faire mes preuves. L'endroit où l'on me verrait enfin. Mes premières années, j'étais brillante. Mes notes étaient plus qu'excellentes et j'avais des aptitudes particulières dans de nombreuses matières. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Me mère était toujours une insupportable mégère. Elle me disait à longueur de temps que je ne trouverai jamais de mari et que Narcissa faisait une bien meilleure dame du monde que moi. Et mon père restait fidèle à lui-même. « C'est bien Bellatrix » est le seul compliment qu'il ne m'ait jamais adressé. Alors que j'avais obtenu des Optimal à chaque sujet. C'était blessant, et même pire que ça.

J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'à partir de ma troisième année, tout a changé. Mes notes restaient relativement élevées sans être parfaites. Mais au-delà de ça, mes parents ont commencé à recevoir des lettres de l'école disant que je m'étais battue. Ma mère ne supportait pas ces lettres et chaque vacance se résumait à des leçons sur l'étiquette et le protocole. Elle espérait sans doute que je finisse par avoir des manières de « Lady » et que je cesse de créer des problèmes à Poudlard. Je m'en moquais. J'aimais me battre. Déjà à cet âge, j'étais un formidable duelliste. Je connaissais de nombreux sortilèges, la plupart tout droit venu de la bibliothèque du manoir. Je savais que c'étaient des sorts de magie noire. Mais j'étais attirée. Irrémédiablement attirée par cette magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a repérée dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Il m'a proposé une place dans ses rangs. Et j'ai accepté. J'étais fière, tellement fière, d'appartenir à son armée ! J'étais la première femme à avoir pris la Marque. Et aussi, je suivais les idées de la famille. J'honorais la Maison des Black.

Pendant que j'étais à l'école, tu as grandi. Changé. Tu as commencé à renier les valeurs de la Maison. J'en ai ris. Tu étais si présomptueux que tu avais l'insolence de tourner le dos à la famille. J'attendais que Poudlard te rappelle ta place en t'envoyant à Serpentard, comme tous les autres Black avant toi. Mais tu as été réparti à Gryffondor. Personne ne l'a accepté. Et tout le monde te l'a fait comprendre. Le pire, c'est que tu t'en moquais. Royalement. Et ça m'exaspérait. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais. Tu étais le premier garçon Black de cette génération, tu aurais tout eu ! Et tu jetais tout aux orties sans aucun remord alors que moi, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour être à ta place. Et tu n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais si furieuse que je me suis jetée corps et âme dans la cause. J'assassinais des Moldus à tour de bras, je brûlais des villages. Je gagnais tous mes tournois de duels. J'évacuais. Ma colère, ma rage. Ma folie.

Et la réalité m'a rattrapée. Narcissa avait passé un contrat de mariage avec la Maison Malefoy. Ma mère était si fière qu'au moins une de ces filles ne la déshonore pas tout à fait. Mais elle était tellement enragée à l'idée que moi, de quatre ans l'aînée de Cissy, ne soit pas encore fiancée qu'elle a mis encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. La Maison des Lestrange était une bonne Maison. Ils étaient riche et de sang pur. Mes parents ont donc arrangé un contrat entre l'aîné des frères Lestrange et moi. Le mariage fut célébré quatre mois plus tard. Je me retrouvais enchaînée à un homme que je n'aimais pas. Que je ne voulais pas. Je le détestais. Il m'avait tout volé. Mon corps. Mon avenir. Ma liberté. Mon nom. Je détestais être une Lestrange. Je voulais être une Black. Ce nom, c'était le dernier lien tangible que j'avais avec mon père. Je voulais le garder, ainsi que toute la puissance qu'il inspire.

Mais toi. Toi. Tu étais libre. Libre Sirius. Tu avais cette chance. Je t'enviais autant que je te haïssais. Et à seize ans, tu es parti. Définitivement. Walburga était verte de rage et a brûlé ton nom sur la tapisserie. J'ai compris que c'était fini. Tu avais tout gâché. Gâché tes chances d'être un jour à la tête de la Maison. J'ai ris comme une hystérique ce jour-là. Parce que tu ne supportais pas la mentalité des Black. Mais tu as exactement la même Sirius. La même. Comme tous les Black, tu voulais que tout se passe comme tu l'avais décidé et tu cherchais et trouvais des moyens d'arriver à tes fins. C'était tellement ironique.

Pendant la guerre, je n'ai cessé de te surveiller. Tu étais Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi qu'un traître à ton sang. Ce qui te plaçait directement dans les rangs de mes ennemis. Je voulais te tuer de mes propres mains, sur le champ de bataille, dans un duel à un contre un, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Et j'ai été arrêtée et conduite à Azkaban. Et tu étais là. En cellule. Dans le même couloir que moi. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. « C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais été enfermée avant moi, cousine. ». Cette phrase m'a fait réfléchir de nombreuses nuits dans ma cellule. Je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Toi qui prônais par-dessus-tout les valeurs de la Lumière, tu pensais que tu aurais quand même été arrêté un jour ? J'ai fini par abandonner. Tu étais probablement le seul à savoir ce que tu voulais dire. A quoi bon essayer de te comprendre ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait revenir me chercher et toi, tu allais mourir ici.

Mais le Seigneur n'est pas revenu. Jamais. J'ai attendu. Douze ans. J'ai espéré. Douze ans. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu t'échapperais avant moi. Le coup de l'Animagus, c'était brillant. Brillant. Et encore une fois, tu avais ce que je ne pouvais obtenir. Tu étais libre à nouveau alors que j'étais tristement enfermée. Je n'ai appris qu'après ce que tu avais fait pendant ces deux ans. Deux ans pendant lesquels tu as pu vivre pleinement. Tandis que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les Ténèbres d'Azkaban. Ces deux années ont été les pires. Savoir que tu avais réussi à t'évader et que j'étais encore coincée ici me faisait enrager. J'étais plus puissante que toi ! Tellement plus puissante. Pourquoi c'était toi qui récoltais toujours la gloire alors que j'étais meilleure que toi ? Je me suis promis de le prouver. Dès que je sortirai enfin de cet endroit maudit, j'allais prouver que j'étais et que je restais la plus forte de notre Maison. J'allais te réduire au silence, comme la pitoyable larve que tu étais.

C'est finalement ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit-là, au Département des Mystère. Dans la salle de l'arcade. Nous avions Potter et la Prophétie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été si fier de nous. De moi. Et il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher. Encore une fois. Il fallait que tu payes pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je voulais t'affronter, te tuer en personne. Voir de mes yeux la lueur de vie s'éteindre dans les tiens. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pendant la bataille. Je savais que notre lignée mourrait avec toi mais je m'en moquais. Je préférais voir notre famille éteinte plutôt que souillée. Tu ne méritais pas de gouverner la Maison. Tu ne l'as jamais mérité.

Je me battais contre la fille d'Andromeda et de ce Moldu. Toi tu combattais Lucius. Et j'ai eu peur. Si peur que quelqu'un ne t'achève à ma place. Alors j'ai assommé la fille Tonks et je me suis précipitée vers toi. Je t'ai raté la première fois. « Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ». C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Arrogant. Je t'ai lancé un second sort. En pleine poitrine. Et tu as traversé le voile. Tu as été hautain jusqu'au bout Sirius. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas ris, tu aurais été assez concentré pour éviter mon sortilège. Mais tu as été trop suffisant. Depuis ta naissance jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Tu croyais que tu étais au-dessus Sirius. Tu te croyais tellement au-dessus de tout ça. Tellement supérieur. Mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu es un Black. Tu es exactement comme nous. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà j'espère que ça vous as plu.

A bientôt !


End file.
